It's Perfectly Natural
by Reinbeauchaser
Summary: Casey and the turtles have been playing Truth or Dare. One of them spills the beans about something private and personal. Inspired from a story written by Goblin Cat KC Rated T, just in case.


**_Disclaimer_**_ – I don't own anyone. Don't sue. All inspiration for this idea I owe to Goblin Cat KC. My author's note at the end will explain why. :0) _

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Chapter 1 – It's Perfectly Natural.**

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

None of them knew when the topic had changed, but when it did, Casey just stared at them in sudden disbelief…and for the longest time. He had spent the evening playing Truth or Dare with his friends, but this recent bit of 'truth' that Mike had just shared with him, nearly knocked Casey off the sofa, where he sat.

Then, and barely containing the smirk desperately trying to find freedom along the corners of his mouth, he found his voice, "You're…kidding, right?" He knew that to laugh, now, would mean a death sentence, especially from the one wearing red.

In response and delayed reaction, four pairs of eyes stared back at the man. Then, four rumps squirmed uncomfortably where they sat, as three mouths worked nervously in absolute shock that 'someone' had even mentioned it. Finally, four individual throats apprehensively swallowed.

Someone was definitely going to be pummeled in the dojo later; that much three of them knew.

Finally, one gravelly voice broke through the uncomfortable silence, "Ya gotta problem with that?" It was Raphael's, and his expression dared their human friend to utter one condescending word, or crack one ribald joke on his and his brothers' behalf.

"Welllll," Casey treaded carefully, leaning further back on the couch, as if to distance himself a little, "it is kind a _weird_, when ya think about it," and scratched his arm to distract himself from laughing aloud.

Raph narrowed his eyes as he growled, "Then DON'T!"

"Too late, buddy," Casey replied, the barest hint of a chuckle edging his words, "I mean, now I have visions of…"

"Harps and angels if ya laugh or say one wrong word!" Raphael warned, suddenly pointing a sai in threat at his friend. Yes, indeed, his youngest brother was going to get a pounding later, if he had anything to say about it.

Finally, Michelangelo's nervous voice interrupted the quickly brewing confrontation, "Case, ah…didn't ya ever want something like that at night, to, you know, warm you up, to keep th'chill of winter away, ta…"

However, Casey interrupted in kind, as his eyes widened and then narrowed, "Not like **_that_**, I didn't." Scrunching his face, he almost looked ready to puke, "I mean, that's…nasty…the four of you, an' at the same time?"

Donatello rolled his eyes and interrupted the man, almost forgetting his embarrassment from moments earlier, "Casey, it's perfectly natural, and many experts would support it, citing its benefits for a good nights sleep."

"But, all of you and at the same _time_?" Casey shook his head and was glad that April had left early and that Splinter retired an hour ago to his room. What would the aged rat say, what would he think if he knew what his sons did at night after he went to bed? Worse still, what if the rat DID indeed know? That caused the man to feel almost nauseas.

Leo finally added his voice to the conversation, "Look, Case, its not as bad as you might think. We're all in agreement with this anyway, so as long as no one objects, what problems you have about it shouldn't have any bearing on what we do."

Three masked faces nodded in eager agreement, with one human sighing in defeat as he threw up his hands, "Fine, but if ya ask me, all four of you drinking warm milk from the same glass, even if you do it with straws, just doesn't seem right."

"Hey, it's called sharin', Case, and it helps bind our brotherly love," Raph growled, relaxing once more in his seat.

Case quirked an eye ridge as he asked, unable to contain the smirk now creasing his face, "Any more _'brotherly love'_ you wanna tell me about, other than drinking putrid 'warm milk'?" It was a known fact that Casey hated milk, and especially warmed milk at that.

Four pairs of eyes shot open like the first season of deer hunting as Leo, Raph, Don, and Mike realized Casey's implication. Then, almost in the next instant, four voices replied in unison and in disgust, "Eww!"

Casey's resulting explosive laughter echoed through the lair, as four green, shell-backed bodies suddenly charged the man in a blind rush, with Raphael yelling, "**Harps and angels, man, harps and angels!**"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**_A/N_**_ – Had ya all thinking 'dirty thoughts' now, didn't I? LOL Actually, I hesitated uploading it since I pretty much stay away from writing about such topics, even implied. Still, if I were to blame anyone, I'd have to give my thanks to Goblin Cat KC for the inspiration for this story. She recently uploaded a new fic this morning (Sleeping Alone) that triggered this idea for me. Thanks KC! Anyway, I'm not sure if Casey does indeed hate milk, but it helps with the story that he does! _

_Review if you want to, but I just had to write this one. :0) Be blessed._


End file.
